Cinematographic
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, de courts one-shots, à partir de références cinématographiques. Centré sur Tony et Ziva. Rating susceptible d'être modifié.


_A placer au début de la saison 3._

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, alerté par un bruit de chute dont l'origine ne s'établissait nullement dans le songe que son cerveau fatigué commençait à tisser à sept heures trente du matin. Les paupières encore mi-closes, les prunelles vides et teintes de cette absence de couleur propice à cette heure si merveilleusement matinale, il redressa la tête brusquement, quittant à regret le giron protecteur formé par ses bras à plat sur la surface de son bureau, après avoir cherché fastidieusement pendant plusieurs minutes et enfin trouvé une position confortable. Le crâne hérissé d'un peu plus d'épis capillaires qu'à son arrivée au bureau - à sa décharge, cette dernière remontait aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, et généralement les premières âmes, sauf urgence, ne débutaient leur journée qu'à partir de huit heures - , il se mit en quête de la cause de son réveil catastrophé, et la trouva lorsqu'il remarqua la douzaine de dossiers aux couleurs vives, et leur contenu, étalés à sa gauche, au sol.

Spontanément, ses lèvres esquissèrent le sourire forcé qui naissait, parfois, par réflexe dans des situations comme celle-ci. En même temps, c'était entièrement sa faute. La pile reposait sur le bord du bureau, dans un équilibre précaire et instable, depuis la veille au soir. Un jeu idiot dont il était à l'initiative : si la rangée de paperasses restait malgré tout droite et immobile pendant vingt-quatre heures, alors le fait de devoir rembourser à McGee les quelques dizaines de dollars avancés en nourriture chinoise passablement écœurante passerait de la probabilité " peut-être un jour et cause toujours" à " d'accord je te file les trois billets qui restent toujours au fond de mon tiroir".

Mais il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, justement.

Tony décala quelque peu sa chaise afin de pouvoir se baisser et atteindre le fatras. Il était encore en mesure de tourner la situation en sa faveur. La chance ne l'abandonnait pas, l'open-space était encore complètement désert. Remotivé, il se hâta de rassembler les premières feuilles à portée de main. Le plan parfait se dessinait dans son esprit : ni-vu ni-connu, il suffisait de tout remettre en ordre, et personne, autre que lui-même, n'aurait connaissance de ce petit accident dont, bien évidemment, il ne ferait aucune mention.

Il grimaça au contact de la moquette rêche contre ses doigts – les organisations fédérales disposaient d'un budget quand même, même un gazon était plus confortable que cela ! -, rêche et incolore. Le matériau se nuançait-il des lueurs grisâtres de l'aube morose, ou bien absorbait-il les tonalités orangeâtres de la tapisserie ? Impossible de le dire.

Le "ting" caractéristique de l'ascenseur le prévint que la solitude de l'étage, imminemment, allait se partager au minimum à deux. Il paniqua à l'idée qu'il s'agît d'un de ses collègues, accéléra la reconstitution des dossiers. Tony leva le regard pour se rassurer – ça ne pouvait être qu'un de ces agents qui n'avaient aucune vie sociale et la compensaient par une omniprésence professionnelle, des McGee super extrêmes et plus consciencieux – mais il ne le haussa pas à hauteur de visage.

Un éclat cuivré, cependant, vint perturber l'attention portée à la tâche et ramener l'éclat de vie dans ses prunelles encore insensibles par le sommeil. Une paire de jambes fuselées, dont la douce carnation basanée semblait plus vivifiante que la lueur lugubre et grise de l'aube-même, traversa son champ de vision en ébullition. Il maudit cette jupe droite, stricte, noire, qui paraissait entraver la déambulation de ces guiboles qui respiraient la détermination par leur démarche. Vêtement sévère mais suggestif, ne fermant pas la porte à des promesses sensuelles, à la façon dont il s'arrêtait au-dessus de genoux nus, laissant à l'imagination la fermeté et la douceur des cuisses soustraites à ses regards plaintifs et au comble de la frustration de l'imagination.

Ebahi, il revint à ses sens lorsque l'heureuse propriétaire de ces chevilles relevés par une paire de talons classiques – mais qui augmentait la longueur de ce qui les précédait !... - lui fit face, et qu'il songea que fixer ainsi la partie inférieure d'un corps ne constituait pas la plus polie des attitudes à adopter en société. Instantanément lui vint en mémoire une partie d'un film qu'il n'aurait jamais regardé de lui-même. Quel était le titre, déjà ? Une romance qui sentait bon les années quatre-vingts, la musique des synthés, les permanentes des actrices, Kevin Bacon au début de son art, Sarah Jessica Parker sans Carrie Bradshaw, et ces bonnes vieilles cassettes audio... C'était Amanda, ou Monica, qu'importe, il ne se rappelait plus du nom de cette dingo de comédies musicales qui lui avait imposé le visionnage de Footloose le premier soir où elle l'invita à son appartement.

Et la vision de ces talons, peau hâlée contre cuir verni, lui rappelaient la scène d'exposition de ce film : une suite de pieds dansants au rythme de la musique qui scandait le nom du film, des baskets, ballerines, escarpins, tournant, se dandinant, sautant et sautillant, plongeant, imitant, parcourus par les sons tonitruants de la batterie, presque à en donner le tournis.

"Tu as besoin d'aide, Tony ?"

Il quitta le souvenir cinématographique qui se déroulait vaguement à l'arrière de son cerveau, et enfin, enfin, il croisa le regard de Ziva, qui l'observait de haut, apparemment ravie de la réaction qu'elle provoquait, ce rictus sournois et à l'instant insupportable au bout des lèvres.

" Mais que vois-je, tu as perdu ton pari... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai pas à McGee, poursuivit-elle. Par contre, les billets de ton tiroir sont pour moi."

Avant qu'il ne parvînt à bégayer une réponse qui n'aurait fait probablement que l'enfoncer encore plus – faire comme Gibbs, dire très peu de mots et laisser les silences parler à sa place, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire ! -, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Tony décida de laisser couler la situation, mais avant d'abandonner le sujet, il se permet un dernier regard en direction de la croupe de la jeune Israélienne arrivée peu de temps auparavant.

Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la voyait en jupe, au lieu de ces pantalons cargo qui semblaient sa marque de fabrique, et dieu, aujourd'hui se plaçait enfin sous de bons auspices.


End file.
